Millions of individuals suffer from medical conditions that include symptoms such as but not limited to breathing problems. Illnesses such as sleep apnea, respiratory distress syndrome and bronchpulmonary dysplasia have varying symptoms from shallow breathing to general obstruction of the air passage. Sleep apnea patients suffer from at least a partial collapse of the air passages, which limits the amount of oxygen to the lungs. The most common treatment for sleep apnea is to utilize a low positive pressure device that pressurizes the air passages so as to substantially prevent the collapsing thereof.
Most patients utilize a CPAP mask during their sleeping hours to treat sleep apnea and other breathing disorders. The CPAP mask is operably secured to the user's mouth and nose and provides a slightly positive pressure to the user's airways during sleep. When not in use the CPAP mask is typically left on a nightstand or stored in some other manner wherein the device is suspended, for example on a bedpost.
One problem with storing the CPAP mask in the open environment is the opportunity for the CPAP mask to be introduced to air contaminants such as dust as well as bacteria. CPAP masks can often become moist during use and when placed on a nightstand will be in a position to become potentially contaminated with dust and other matter. The contamination matter can potentially be introduced into the air passage of the user during a subsequent use thereof. Currently CPAP masks do not include any type of additional storage compartments or disinfecting apparatus so as to execute a proper storage and cleaning method so as to substantially inhibit the contamination of a CPAP mask.
Accordingly, there is a need for a CPAP mask storage device that provides a substantially contaminant free environment to store a CPAP mask when not in use. Furthermore, the storage device for a CPAP mask should further accommodate the CPAP mask while operably coupled to the air tubing and provide a sterilizing compartment.